


Which Way Home by Laylah [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: [December 1933/January 1934] "The complete formula," Luck says. "The one that stops aging, along with everything else." Dallas tries not to look him in the eyes, because it's a little too much to handle.Immortality changes relationships. After Dallas gets out of the river, he pays Luck a visit. And somehow, things start to shift.





	Which Way Home by Laylah [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Away For So Long](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8062) by [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah). 
  * Inspired by [Deep Breaths](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070) by [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah). 
  * Inspired by [Queer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072) by [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah). 
  * Inspired by [A Bridge to Sell You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079) by [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah). 
  * Inspired by [All the Sinners Saints](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8090) by [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah). 
  * Inspired by [Which Way Was Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096) by [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah). 
  * Inspired by [Attica](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8107) by [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah). 
  * Inspired by [Calling Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8113) by [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah). 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2010

**Title** : Which Way Home

 **Author** : Laylah

 **Reader** : Rhea314

 **Fandom** : Baccano

 **Pairing** : Dallas/Luck, (minor Ronnie/Luck)

 **Rating** : Explicit

 **Warnings** : dubious consent.

 **Summary** : January 1932-2005. Immortality changes relationships. After Dallas gets out of the river, he pay's Luck a visit. And somehow, things start to shift.

 **Text** : [here ](http://archiveofourown.org/series/487)

 **Length** 2:29:04

Download Link:[ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Which%20Way%20Home%20%28series%29%20by%20Laylah.mp3)


End file.
